


A Little Hour of Fun

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore and Toriel have a fun night while Frisk is preoccupied. Pretty Vanilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hour of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ this ate up so much of my time. Glad I got it done though.  
> Thanks a whole bunch to Tacitly Leaps, Motif, Kilozombie and CrocodileTears for helping me with this  
> Thanks a bunch to Mikoyan for a small reference with his comfy Tori greentext

Toriel and Asgore busted into their room, the door nearly blowing off it’s hinges. The couple were wrapped in each other’s arms, love and lust evident in each other’s eyes. Asgore used his foot to slam close the door, the force making it shudder against the frame. The boss monster pulled his wife into a kiss, his tongue parting her lips. Toriel shivered at his forwardness-- usually she was the one to make the first move.

His tongue fought against hers in a lustful dance, his tongue easily dominating the smaller monsters attempts. The kiss continued as Asgore’s hands moved along her body, tracing her wonderful curves. His palms rested on her gracious rump, giving them a squeeze through her robe. She sighed into his mouth, his powerful hands doing as they pleased. A hand moved to hike up her garment to tease her glistening entrance. She moaned into him at his teasing, putting her hands on his fluffy chest.

He began to undo the tassels on the back of her robe, pulling each one free with a quick tug. Toriel returned the favor, undoing the buttons on his shirt, revealing more and more of the fluff on his chest. The fabric falling from her shoulders lower and lower with each knot undone. Her humble chest revealed, the hand teasing her nethers moving over to her newly exposed chest. He squeezed her breasts gently, teasing at the perked nipples. She moaned again into his mouth. The last tie was tugged free, the robe falling loosely to the ground.

Toriel finished unbuttoning Asgore’s shirt, his belly exposed. She looked down further, his bulge prominent in his loose jeans. How he hid that thing she had no idea, but right now was not the time to hide it. She gave him a firm squeeze through the denim, making him groan into her mouth before undoing the fly, exposing his stiff length.

He began to move while the kiss continued on, forcing Toriel closer and closer to the bed. He broke the kiss, pushing her gently against the bed. She fell back, her stark white body on display for her king. He looked her over, his eyes filled with love. 

Toriel blushed slightly at his gaze. He smiled, taking her into another kiss, this one more tender and filled with passion. Their tongues did a light waltz, moving in near unison, Asgore placing a gentle hand on her cheek. They melted into each other, eyes closed and blushes on their cheeks. Asgore broke the kiss softly, giving her a quick nuzzle. He peeled off his shirt and pants, throwing them listlessly over near Toriel’s robe. He knelt down next to the bed, his nose inches from her sex.

He buried his muzzle into her entrance, a long lick sending shivers down her spine. He gave her clit a small kiss, sending a coo out of her mouth. He licked his lips, savoring taste. The faint taste of butterscotch mixed with her slightly salty lust, he grew excited at the sample. He used his arms to spread her legs a little bit more for easier access, his eager tongue slipping in, moving in small, slow circles. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, sighing at the pleasure. His tongue lapped lovingly at her insides as he explored her walls.

Her head rolled back as she sighed. His long tongue slowly made its way inside of her, easing her walls apart. Her body stiffened and relaxed at his exploring, the thick, soft limb not quite as impressive as his member, but he sure knew how to use it. He relaxed the muscle, letting it thicken and fill her further. Her mouth turned into a small ‘o’ at his servicing, placing a hand gently against his head.

He gave her more tender licks, earning several soft moans. Her fingers twined into his curls, pulling his loving mouth ever closer. The laps rocked her senses, making her pant lightly. His attack slowed to a near stop, his movements gentle and slow. The teasing made Toriel squirm and whine, but he eased his tongue over and over. She sighed at his work, his tongue driving her mad with pleasure.

He smiled at the sight, his wife in pure bliss. He gave her one last long lick, sending pleasure through her body, before moving back in, his tongue sinking deeper into her. His nose rubbed against her sensitive entrance, making her grind her hips against his soft fur. Her head recoiled back as a guttural moan sounded from her throat, her face scrunching up and eyes closing. The hand not tangled in Asgore’s hair gripped the bedsheet, her blush grew and her body shook slightly.

Her slight whimpers and little squirms as his tongue washed over her encouraging him. He slipped his tongue in a bit further, passionately spreading her folds. She moaned again, her body quivering slightly. She bit her lip.

He slowed down again, working his tongue around her soft walls. She let out a pleased hum as he did, the light touch sending spasms of bliss through her. A smile of pleasure crawled onto her lips, a sigh escaping from them. He slowly lapped at her, the thick muscle tenderly stroking against her soft flesh, edging her closer and closer to climax. His tongue hit a sweet spot, Toriel nearly yelping in pleasure. Asgore caught on, hitting it again, making her moan lewdly. He skirted around the nerve, barely tapping the spot. Toriel let out semi-frustrated grunts at the feeling, hating how much of a tease Asgore was.

After his bout of teasing, he retracted his tongue, rubbing his nose against the hood of her clit. She nearly cried out, the sudden pressure against her button filling her with bliss. He gave the spot a soft kiss, her legs twitching slightly. He lapped lightly over it, earning a small squeak, before making a small seal over it with his lips, letting his thick tongue roll over her. Her eyes closed tightly, biting her lip to silence her moan. He rolled over her button, making her shudder at every touch to her sensitive clit.

He savored her lewd whimpers, his licks impassioned. Her moans and whines grew into a great euphony, filling Asgore’s ears with the beautiful sounds. Her body rocked and squirmed, the hand holding his head pulling him as close as she could into her. Asgore snuck several fingers into her sopping entrance, another moan slipped from her lips, she no longer tried to silence her sighs.

His digits spread her folds, which tried their hardest to hold them in place. He wiggled them slightly, pulling them down against her walls. He eased them in and out gently, sending her mind further into bliss. Her legs wrapped around his neck, holding him in place as her hands grabbed his horns, pulling him needily into her sopping entrance.

~~~

The television turned off with a click, the remote set back down on the coffee table. Frisk got up and stretched as she yawned, scratching their back as they made their way back to her room. It was rather late and Frisk knew that Toriel would scold her for staying up all night watching re-runs of her favorite cartoons.

She entered the hallway leading to the bedrooms, only to be greeted with an “Oh! Fuck yes, Asgore~!” Frisk decided that both parties would have a better night if she watched just a few more hours of TV.

~~~

Asgore paused his work, pulling his head back against her hands. She whimpered at the sudden stop, her hips bucking forward involuntarily. He straightened slightly, smacking his lips at her sweet taste, licking any of her juices that adorned his beard as lewdly as he could. He was slightly out of breath, panting almost in unison with his wife. He looked her over, some of her fur was matted, sweat coating her fluff. Her limbs twitched slightly, the pleasure almost intoxicating. Her eyes looked into his, half filled with lust, the other half pleading for him to continue.

He licked his lips one last time, his head making it’s way between her legs. She nearly shook with anticipation. He hovered over her needy entrance, which quivered with want. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her in close, his breath teasing her sex. He licked at her thigh, just close enough to her slit to make her squirm. He licked again, this one just a bit closer. She groaned in frustration, his tongue dancing around right next to where she wanted it, driving her insane. She took matters into her own hands, grabbing his horns again and forcing his maw against her lips. He didn’t move, his mouth defiantely closed shut against her.

She was tempted to swat his nose, aggressively pulling him closer, grinding her hips desperately against him. He responded with a rasberry, his lips tickling against hers. She faltered, laughs mixed with moans echoing off of the walls. She tried to pull him away, but he held fast, his hands moving to her sides, giving them a light pinch. She wriggled and squirmed trying to get free, but his grip was of steel. There was no escape from her torment. She kicked and screamed, trying to shake him off, but he just chuckled at her attempts. His tongue snuck out, giving her a light lick at her soft flesh before slipping in again. He possessed new found vigor, his tongue now mercilessly finding her folds, his loving touch more extreme. He used his nose to hit her clit, making her nearly scream in bliss. Her walls tried to clamp down on his tongue, her juices clinging to his beard and fur.

Toriel held Asgore as close as she could, his tongue driving her insane. Her legs crossed over the back of his neck, squeezing his head between her thighs. Asgore chuckled as vulgarities slipped from her mouth. Toriel pulled him tight one last time, her walls clamping down on him and her body shook as she came. Wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her. Her face relaxed, a grin splitting her features. As the orgasm passed, her legs released his head, falling back limply off the edge. She let out a long breath in her afterglow.

Asgore gave her one last long lick before standing back up, producing another sigh from the queen. He looked at her body, Toriel’s perfectly white fur and beautiful curves on full display, a light sheen of sweat on her fur. “You look pretty pristine for someone with as dirty a mouth as yours.” Asgore joked.

She giggled. “Oh, shut up. It’s not my fault you can make me go from completely fine to a hot mess with a smack of your chops.”

He smirked, wrapping his arms around Toriel’s back and picking her up. His arms held her in place easily, no signs of strain evident on his muscles. She placed her hands on his back for a small amount of support, her legs wrapping around his hips. He maneuvered her so that his member was prodding against her thighs, the warm flesh pressed against her entrance. He eased the head in, a sigh falling from both of them. Toriel’s body shuddered at the pulsing manhood slowly making it’s way into her entrance. The warm flesh made her mouth water. He looked into her eyes, a brief nod all the confirmation he needed.

Asgore half thrust half dropped her down his shaft, causing her to yell out in pleasure. His length settled in her depths, the delicious shaft spreading her just the right way. She shuddered as he ever so slowly he pulled her up, the thick head tugging at her sensitive folds as it made its way. The emptiness was mildly saddening, Toriel almost not feeling whole without his rod. He moved her down again, filling her as much as he could. A satisfied moan filled the room, Toriel in pure bliss. He moved his head forward as he pulled out again, nibbling gently at her neck. She giggled at the ticklish feeling, the laughs turning into a sigh as he thrust in again. He ground his hips against her, his manhood stretching her further. She groaned, the soft bites on her neck and the perfectly hot shaft inside of her making her quiver with pleasure. Asgore found a semi-slow tempo, giving plenty of time between each thrust.

His rod easily spread Toriel’s folds, causing her to bite her lip at the sensation. Asgore’s hands gripped against her back, pulling her a bit closer and angling her up a little. The next thrust hit just a bit deeper, hitting her at just the right spot. Her fingernails dug slightly into his skin as she sighed. He pulled her up again, her lip quivering as she prepared for the next thrust. It came much faster than the last, taking her by surprise, a satisfied moan sounding from her lips.

Toriel was lost in bliss. Asgore knew every inch of her almost as well as he knew himself. What she liked, what she loved, what she hated, and he always knew how to make it fun. She didn’t like perfection, it was boring. It’s an uncanny valley of sorts, the closer and closer you get to perfect the better. It peaks until you actually reach it, then sinks drastically and plateaus at ‘boring’ and ‘awful.’ 

Asgore always managed to stay right at that peak, a damn near perfect fuck. He knew exactly when to go slow, when to speed up, what she wanted to do, without her even having to say it. He always did his best to please her, and he was good at it. Toriel’s body felt light as a feather, her nerves almost over stimulated at his powerful thrusts and passionate pace. Waves rolled over her, pleasure carried on the surf. His movements hitting exactly the right spots at the right times. It was amazing that he was able to keep it fresh with well over a few centuries of their loving marriage and plenty of fun mixed in between. Not that she was complaining, and the fact that he was packing a good amount of heat didn’t help that fact…

He thrust in again at a new angle, hitting her in a new spot. Toriel threw her head back and cursed, nearly drawing blood as she bit down on her poor lip. She blushed at her outburst, shaking slightly at the aftershock. Asgore smiled slightly, keeping a mental note of the new spot. Even after their countless sessions, there were always things to learn. He threw his hips against hers again, hitting her favorite spot. He snuck in just a bit deeper, his cock rubbing against a soft spot deep inside of her, the feeling overriding her senses. Her body shook, a deep groan resounding from her throat.

Toriel silently cursed in her head. She loved it when Asgore took control, rutting her lustfully against a wall, shaking the thin barrier as he fucked her silly. Or forcing her face into the sheets as he plowed her passionately from behind, a light smack mixed into the fray. Her legs tingled even at the thought, her walls quivering. But she had no way of getting him back with her plethora of sweet spots she had for him. He pleasured her in ways no one else could dream of doing, and she had very little ways of reciprocating. She was at least able to have some control over the pace when she was against something. But now he was the composer, and she was his favorite score. Another sweet spot was hit, rocking her from her thoughts. It wasn’t all that bad. Hell, it was amazing, but she wanted to at least give him something back. 

He picked up the pace, the change of tempo making her moan quietly. Toriel’s whimpers were music to his ears, each hilting causing her to cry out in bliss. He wanted to make sure that she had the best time; she deserved it a lot more than him. She felt amazing around him, the slight tug caused by her walls striking his nerves and making him grunt, but he tried his best to make sure she at least felt the same. A hand crawled from his embrace down to her butt. He gave her plump hips a loving squeeze, kneading them gently. Asgore always loved her cute rump, the soft curves she was blessed with accentuating her body perfectly. She always pined about being fat, but that was far from the truth, her body nice and shapely. But, truthfully he didn’t care how she looked. Her soft, pearly white fur, her floppy ears, her cute little fangs that Boss Monsters have but serve no real purpose, the way her hips sway slightly when she walks that always manages to catch his eye. She is gorgeous, and always will be.

His admiring was interrupted by Toriel’s increasing moans. Her walls tightened slightly, she was getting close again. He groaned quietly at the resistance, the friction making him grit his teeth. Her yips and whines grew in pitch with each slam of his hips, on the very edge of her climax. He pulled her nearly completely off before bringing her back down, striking deeper than he’s reached before. Her eyes popped open and her head recoiled back into a near yell of bliss, her back arching and body shaking at her intense orgasm. Short claws dug into Asgore’s back, pricking the skin under his fur.

Her hips shook at the feeling, small aftershocks shooting through her spine. Asgore rocked slowly against her, gently grinding his member inside of her. The small thrusts causing her to squeak silently, the pleasure growing on itself. She closed her eyes and let the feeling take over, her body feeling like it was floating. The small motions enough to make her sensitive folds go crazy, his thick shaft barely moving, but still getting the desired effect. She didn’t want this to end, his strong arms holding her tight against his body, his soft but effective movements taking her above and beyond the state of ecstasy. She tightened her walls as best she could, earning a soft groan from the king. 

Asgore loved this too, her soft insides making his head swim. The light rises and falls of her chest against his as she panted delicately, her soft breasts following suit. He took her into a short kiss, their tongues meeting each other in a sweet ‘Hello.’ Everything seemed to slow down as their lips touched, the love between the two disconnecting them from reality. As they danced, his tender thrusts ceased, much to her discontent, his member stilling inside of her. She sighed at the feeling, her afterglow wearing off. Her eyes opened, a big grin splitting her face.

Asgore gave her a short nuzzle, chuckling slightly at her goofy expression, “You ready for another?”

She caught her breath before looking back up at him, nodding slowly. He gyrated his hips, rotating his rod inside of her, a soft sigh coming from Toriel. He pulled out quickly, before slamming it back in just as fast. The sudden movement made her yelp in surprise and in pleasure. Before she could adjust, another thrust came in almost double time.

Her eyes nearly rolled back at his movements. He was ruthless, picking her up and throwing her down with little down time. She barely had time to yelp between each thrust, her pants accented at each hilting. Asgore grunted each time their hips met, both in pleasure and at the effort. Her small yips and moans egging him on, making him only go faster.

The room was lost in the sound of Toriel’s cries of pleasure and the “whap”s of their hips connecting. Toriel revelled in the feeling of being powerless, his strong thrusts making her go nearly limp with pleasure. She held most of the power in the house, Asgore following her rule, as it had been in the Underground. It didn’t help that she still wasn’t used to settling down and staying calm. She was a busy body. Something could always go wrong, and she had to be ready for that. But nights like these allowed her to clear her mind, let her be at ease for at least an hour or two. Asgore understood that better than anyone, wanting to make sure that she was well taken care of. She sighed again at the lewd sounds resonating off the walls. Her usual prim and proper demeanor was thrown at the window, at least for a little while, and she was loving every second of it. The soundproofing spell barely enough to keep out the sighs of their lovemaking, some of Toriel’s moans escaping the barrier. Frisk was too involved with her cartoons to notice, like usual.

Asgore’s movements became more heated, his thrusts becoming sloppy. He lumbered back towards the bed, still thrusting into Toriel. He stopped at the edge of the frame, pulling out before setting her down on the mattress. She fell heavily down onto the soft bedding, her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain some of her composure. She looked at her husband, who was posturing to continue, his shaft lining up with her hole. He had a certain sheen about his eyes, one she always loved to see. He wasn’t going to hold back, and that’s exactly what she wanted.

He pinned her shoulders under his massive hands, his member once again prodding at her entrance. She swallowed, giving a curt nod. He quickly hilted at her permission. A moan rang out as he did, his rod easily bottoming out and shaking her to her core. He rocked back, using the momentum and hilting again just as quickly, once again earning a moan from her.

He fell into a tempo, his pace nearly primal. His girthy length easily spread her loose folds, the tip slamming as deep as it could reach. Toriel was losing herself, she was already close, and she wouldn’t last long at this rate. His hips slammed against hers as fast as his body would let him, his fuzzy sack slapping against her lower lips. She bleated loudly, a blush appearing her cheeks at the embarrassing sound.

Asgore would have chuckled at her cute bleat, but he found himself too lost in the movements, his usual quietness broken with moans and sweet nothings slipping from his lips. Nothing mattered to him besides the soft body that was being rocked under his. Her squeals drowning out the squeaks of the bed. He opened his eyes to look her over. An arm was draped over her eyes, the other arm reaching out and gripping a pillow as tightly as she could. Her mouth was agape and tongue lolled out, her breaths turning ragged as heavy pants escaping her maw, moans sneaking in.

He leaned forward, flattening her chest against his, her ageless, perfect bosom soft against his chest fluff. He took her into a heated kiss, his tongue easily overpowering hers. She tried to close her mouth, her lips clumsy. She tried to fight back with her limp tongue, but she was too lost in the length plunging into her. Her moans and sighs melted into his mouth, the feeling filling him with lust. He broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connected their muzzles. His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips, using them for even more leverage.

The sound of their hips connecting drowned out everything else, the near primal motions causing the both of them to moan. She flexed slightly, making her walls just a bit tighter. The new feeling made Asgore sigh. His member twitched slightly inside of her sex, he was getting close himself.

Suddenly, his movements slowed, his thrusts turning gentle. He filled her, letting the feeling spread between each of them. Toriel lessened her grip on the covers, her face relaxing. He pulled out slowly, the head only remaining. The extended emptiness felt weird, she was used to the near desperate plowing that she was receiving barely a minute before. His changes in rhythm always excited her, he knew when to keep it at a constant speed to drive her insane and when to change it to keep it interesting. It was a hard balance to keep, but he had it mastered. He slipped in again, faster than before. He kept that pace, still slow and taking time between each hilting. Toriel’s pants turned delicate, soft sighs escaping her lips. He took her hands into his, their fingers locking together. He opened his eyes and looked into Toriel’s rubies, love and lust filling them to the brim. He freed a hand and moved to her cheek, caressing it gently before taking her into a light kiss, their tongues lazily rolling against each other, neither one trying to win.

Asgore eased slowly in and out of Toriel, his tender lovemaking forming moans that escaped from both of them. He broke the kiss, smiling sweetly at her. He took her hand into his again, turning his attention to her ears. He nibbled gently at one of them, soft coos and giggles falling from her lips. His gentle bites mixed with the tender thrusts made her sigh. His hand moved again, taking one of her breasts into the palm, his soft fingers working the sensitive breast, teasing the tit. His mouth turned its attention from her fluffy ear to her perked nipple. His tongue washed over the soft bosom, making her shudder. His mouth closed over the teat, sucking gently on the sensitive nub. His tongue lapped at it, pleasure rolling over Toriel like a calm wave, filling her head with a soft high. His hand massaged her other bust, kneading gently at her soft tit, his digits squeezing at the modest orb.

He continued his gentle fucking, and soft touch at her breasts, both of them getting close to the edge. Toriel squeezed and flexed, toying with his shaft, striking nerves and hitting spots that made him shake and shudder. His cock twitched, dangerously close. His other hand sneaked back to her worked entrance, his digits smoothing over her sensitive clit. The simple move sending her reeling off of the edge. She moaned one last time and her back arched, her walls clamping down on his member, slowing his movements to a stop. Her hips bucked slowly and her fingers clutched at the bed, her breath exhaling slowly. Her body relaxed as her climax began to fall, her walls loosening their grip on him. He began to pull out, the tip of his member nearly leaving before Toriel’s legs stopped him.

She shook her head in disapproval. “Come on, you stubborn old lug. Finish inside.”

He smiled and nodded, slipping back into her worked sex. He eased his hips back and forth, making sure she got as much pleasure as she could. He still lasted a while, despite being on the edge, Toriel sighing at his thrusts. He hilted one last time, his cock giving one final shudder before his tension snapped. His toes curled as he let out a low moan, his member releasing all the pent up spunk. Toriel sighed at the feeling, shivering at the oddly pleasing feel of his warm seed filling her.

He flopped on top of her, his tongue sticking partially out of his mouth. His furry sack churned and his orbs emptied, his rod still buried inside of her. They stayed there for a while, panting and enjoying the feeling of the soft body under them or the heavy fluff on top of them. After their slight respite, Asgore pulled out, Toriel letting out a small whimper at the feeling, a mix of their juices drooling out of her entrance before it sealed itself. He picked up Toriel and laid her down on her side of the bed, lying down next to her and draping the blanket over the both of them.

She sighed at the slight soreness in her walls. “You stamina filled dolt,” she scolded teasingly, “Nearly didn’t get yourself off.”

He hummed happily, “Oops.” He joked, “What can I say, it’s a blessing and a curse.”

Toriel blushed, “I wouldn’t take it that far. It’s almost disgusting how well made boss monster men are for love making.”

Asgore chuckled at that, “I wouldn’t sell yourself too short. You’re pretty amazing as well, dear.”

She snuggled up closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his, “Mmm, not as amazing as your partner and his two friends.” Her lewd words and bedroom eyes causing him to blush slightly.

“Your friends are not too bad themselves,” a hand snuck behind her, giving her rump a none-too-gentle squeeze, she jumped at the feeling. She smirked, sneaking her own hand down, giving his shaft a firm squeeze, eliciting a small groan.

“You’re not even soft yet!” she exclaimed, a hearty laugh coming from Asgore. She gave him another slow stroke, eliciting another moan from the big monster, “And you seem ready for a round two...” Her grin turned lusty, licking her lips.

“No, no Tori. I’m fine-” His voice turned into a sigh as she snuck another small stroke at his flesh.

“Don’t lie to your wife,” she said, shaking her head in a mock scolding. She dove under the covers, crawling over and resting her chest on his pillow like belly. Before Asgore could make another rebuttal, she teased at his tip, earning another moan from the king. “I won’t take long, you pent up bastard.” The bump under the sheets that was Toriel said.

She got comfortable, placing her legs next to his torso, her hips in the air. She settled into his slightly pudgy belly, the perfect cushion for her work. She eyed his length, which was at full attention. Her hands idly twisted in his blonde hairs, her hot breath teasing his member. She moved her head forward, licking from his base to tip, taking the head into her warm maw as she reached the top. A grumbly hum came from Asgore, salty pre splashing against Toriel’s tongue. She swirled over his tip, making him twitch at her soft touch. It was her turn to use the tricks up her sleeve.

She eased down on his manhood, taking half of him easily into her mouth. She sucked gently, her lips forming a seal around his member. Her tongue rolled over his flesh, hitting nerves as if she were plucking strings on a harp. There was a small buck of his hips, he was powerless in her care. She hummed thoughtfully, wondering what to do to make him go crazy, the humming itself was enough to make him whimper and squirm.

As she thought, Asgore pulled the sheet covering her hips, the cool air of the room contrasting with the furnace under the sheets. He looked over the perfectly round rump, her butt on full display. She gave her hips a teasing shake, wagging her tail at him. He squeezed at her plump butt, a small sigh coming from the queen. He pulled a hand back and a smack sounded in the air. A yelp muffled by his length sounded from beneath the sheets, the vibrations turning his laugh into a throaty moan, his eyes crossing and his hands falling limply at his sides.

She cinched forward slightly, using her soft breasts to surround his member. She pulled them together and up, rubbing the soft orbs against his hardness. Between the gentle work of her maw and her soft tits, he was in pure heaven. She bobbed on his length, her tools of pleasure working in tandem, massaging his shaft. More and more of his excitement slipped into her waiting maw. The constant work getting him close to his climax.

Asgore rested his head back, releasing his breath slowly. The servicing on his member blurring his mind, the dull feeling of pleasure spreading from his loins. Toriel slipped a few fingers into him, forcing out a shocked moan, his member shuddering at the feeling. Toriel giggled around his length, her slicked fingers easing inside his tight entrance. She slipped them in and out, spreading his sensitive hole. Her hand and mouth worked in unison, her head bobbing and her fingers moving at the same pace. She danced her digits around his sweet spot, making him nearly beg for it. She gave his prostate a light tap, making him moan and shudder. Her other hand abandoned her bosom, which both lay idly around his length, wrapping around his needy balls. She gave him a light squeeze, earning a moan from the monster king. His fluffy brow was matted with sweat, his body rocking and squirming at her touch. The bliss muddying his mind further, he was barely able to muster out that he was close.

She hummed in confirmation, once again making him sigh at the feeling. Her tongue lapped at his head, teasing at his opening. His hips bucked involuntarily, her loving moves sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He gave a shaky warning, teetering on the edge of his climax. She pulled one last trick, flicking her fingers up against his wall, hitting his sweet spot. His body tensed, his knees buckled and his toes curled. He thrust on impulse, filling her maw with his manhood, hot seed filling her mouth as she swallowed eagerly. She sucked at him, milking him for every last drop, her hand still massaging his prostate lightly, making him moan and quiver breathlessly.

His sack emptied what seemed endlessly into her muzzle, his cum eventually spilling from her lips. She groped at his sack one last time, resulting in a final spurt. With his stamina and balls drained, he was completely lost in bliss. Toriel popped him out of her mouth, cleaning up as much of his spunk as she could, making him let out a low sigh. With her clean up finished, she eased her way but up, turning herself around so that she was face to face with her husband. Their eyes locked, both pairs filled to the brim with love.

She laid her head down under his, turning so that her horns and nose didn’t get in the way. Her head fit near perfectly beneath his chin, her eyes closing and her body relaxing. The rise and fall of his chest nearly rocking her to sleep. She idly twisted her fingers in his chest fuzz, enjoying the feeling of his ridiculously soft fur. The room was quiet except for the two’s breaths.

Asgore smiled down at his wife, both of them still in a slight haze from their pleasurable bout. “You think we need to do a wash?” He asked, breaking the silence. 

Toriel yawned lightly, her eyes still closed. ”Mmm, maybe. I’ll do a load tomorrow, Frisk’s running out of clean clothes.”

Asgore closed his eyes, a smirk creeping on his muzzle, “I’m all out of loads for now.” His attempt at a joke was meeted with a stray pillow and a ‘Goddamnit Asgore’ from Toriel. He chuckled at her resentment, picking her up and snuggled her up next to him, pulling her back into his chest. Their bodies fit into place almost like a puzzle, her head fitting snugly under his jaw and their hips fitting together. Content smiles graced their faces, his arms wrapping her into a gentle embrace.

He kissed the top of her head, “Goodnight, Tori.”

“Night night, Mr. Fluffybuns” She giggled. Light snores filled the room as the two drifted off into sleep, and into sweet dreams.


End file.
